Slumber Party!
by ssp47
Summary: What do you get when you put all the Dragoons together with a spin the bottle game? COMPLETED
1. Bomb 1

Slumber Party!  
  
* ssp47's Corner * Yeah watch out! EVERYONE will be in this party so beware.  
  
Bomb 1:  
  
ssp47: K got everything set. Got the bubble gum, broken glass bottles, half eaten apples, rotting toilet paper. Yup got all that. Now to wait for the guests  
  
* Door bell rings *  
  
ssp47: * answers * Wow I wasn't expecting you first Rose  
  
Rose: Well I had nothing else to do and I might as well arrive early. * looks around * Ummm why do you have rotting toilet paper on your sofas?  
  
ssp47: Oh, guess I'd better clean that up  
  
Rose: .  
  
* door bell rings *  
  
Rose: I'll get that  
  
Meru: Heyas Rosie!!!!  
  
Rose: WHAT did you call me?!  
  
Meru: * bounces around on the sofas * Isn't this fun? I'll finally be able to play Mystery Date with ya!  
  
Rose: I thought this was a neutral party  
  
Albert: * walks in * So would that make me a negative?  
  
Rose: Plainly speaking  
  
Meru: * brain fires from trying to think * What's neutral mean? @_@  
  
Rose: It's a heterogeneous thing but seeing the swirls in your eyes, you really must be neutrally charged Meru  
  
ssp47: I thought it was Albert's job to start off conversations in terms of science  
  
Albert: So did I .  
  
Meru: I'm charged?  
  
Rose: But for my stature and long life line I would be negative too  
  
ssp47: Didn't need a genius to tell ya that  
  
Albert: So why am I negative again?  
  
Rose: For your extensive vocabulary  
  
ssp47: Rose are you actually "talking"?!  
  
Rose: * shuts up *  
  
Miranda: * walks in * So when do we play the spin the bottle?  
  
Meru: Ooooooo Mirany wants to kiss Alberty!!  
  
Miranda: Wwwwhhhhyyyy do you call me that?! * starts crying *  
  
Meru: It's the only nickname I can think of that goes with Miranda  
  
Rose: You can think?  
  
Albert: OzO Look I'm Harry Potter!  
  
Lavitz: Who's that?  
  
ssp47: Did you even come through the door?  
  
All: O_o  
  
Lavitz: Errr  
  
Meru: * bounces off sofa and hits the wall *  
  
Meru: Eeeeeeeek!!! LAVITZ IS A GHOST!!! I CAN FLY RIGHT THROUGH HIM!!!  
  
Rose: * watches Lavitz carefully *  
  
Lavitz: Oh gosh! I'M STILL DEAD!!!!  
  
Rose: * pulls out weapon * I can send you back to Mayfil if you like.  
  
ssp47: Didn't you say you destroyed that the "second" time around?  
  
Rose: Well you see it's funny. Mayfil is just like a battery, it keeps going on.  
  
Dart: * stopps at door * Lavitz?!  
  
Lavitz: Dart?!  
  
Meru: He's still dead too!  
  
Dart: Rose?!  
  
Rose: What? What are staring at me for?  
  
ssp47: Rose HOW did you and Lavitz get here if you're both dead?!  
  
Rose: * shrugs * All I remember is waking up in a grave yard  
  
Lavitz: Hey! Me too! Was it the one called Hellena's Grave?  
  
Rose: Something like that  
  
Albert: It seems like Lavitz and Rose are the ghosts from our past  
  
Meru: Like the ghost from Christmas Past?  
  
Albert: No, stupid girl  
  
ssp47: I didn't know you knew that word  
  
Meru: But how come Rose isn't transparent?  
  
Dart: WHY are you ASKING ME for?!? * has a nervous break down *  
  
ssp47: Dart, calm down, you're not going to die  
  
Lloyd: What?! Who's dying?! * starts hyperventilating *  
  
Meru: I think you are! * jumps ontop of Lloyd's shoulders *  
  
Lloyd: Getoffame!! Can'tbreathe!  
  
Haschel: O_O GET AWAY FROM MY MERU!!!  
  
Meru: O_o  
  
Lloyd: Fine! * throws Meru onto the couch *  
  
Haschel: Are you ok sweetums?  
  
Meru: PERVERT!!! * runs away crying *  
  
Miranda: * munch, munch *  
  
Dart: Mmmm! Anchovies!  
  
Miranda: Da *cough, cough * rt!! Sick! * rushes towards the bathroom *  
  
* disgusting sounds are heard coming from the bathroom *  
  
Shana: Who died in here?!  
  
Lloyd: * head snapps at the word * WHO died?!  
  
ssp47: NObody died!  
  
Lloyd: But someone's going to!  
  
Lavitz: Won't be me, I'm already dead  
  
Lloyd: * freaks out * THERE'S A DEAD MAN IN HERE!!!!  
  
Dart: O_o REALLY?!?  
  
Dart and Lloyd: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Rose: Maybe I should kill them both  
  
ssp47: Mmm hold that thought  
  
Shana: NO! You can't kill me Dart!!! * hits ssp47 with an arrow *  
  
ssp47: Screw your arrows Shana! Nobody likes you anyway!!  
  
Shana: * starts bawling * BHWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAUMWHAAHAHAAHMAMAHAHAYABNSHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH AH!!!!!!!  
  
Kongol: Where loud noise come from?!  
  
ssp47: HOW do you people keep walking in here?! The door is closed!!!  
  
All: * gasp *  
  
Dart: WE ALL MUST BE DEAD!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Lloyd: * cries like a baby * I DON'T WANNA BE DEAD AND TRANSPARENT!!!! WHAHAHAHAAHANANANAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAH!!!!  
  
Kongol: You two hurt Kongol. Kongol hurts you!  
  
SMACK! WHACK!  
  
Dart: X_x  
  
Lloyd: X_X  
  
ssp47: Better get Shana too.  
  
WHACK!!  
  
Shana: x_X  
  
Ssp47: So we're all here? Let the party begin!  
  
* ssp47's Corner * Hope you guys liked it. Review and tell me what you thought. 


	2. Bomb 2

* ssp47's Corner * Wow a lot of reviews to thank! Aerena, Striker, DarkDragonX, Alex "Wa", Lora Hishora, Aya, icewater-angel, Lady Wolf Moon, SorsX, and Freefall Insanity are thanked for their reviews! Thanks a bunch ya'll.  
  
Bomb 2:  
  
ssp47: Now we can start on the game  
  
Rose: Which game? "Smash Dart on the Head", "Whack Lloyd Upside the Head" or "Break Shana's Head?"  
  
Kongol: Kongol ready for both  
  
ssp47: * cough, cough * As much pleasure as that would bring, we are going to play "Spin the bottle" first  
  
Meru: Who-hooo!!! I'm ready for that  
  
* Dart, Lloyd and Shana all come around *  
  
Lloyd: Check it out dudes! I can see birdies flying around my head  
  
Dart: Hey, me too. Which colored ones do you have?  
  
Lloyd: Well that one that just flew past my head was pink and this next one coming up is a slight yellow black mix  
  
Dart: Heh, funny I got one that looks just like Shana  
  
Shana: That's because it is Shana!  
  
Dart: Oh, figures  
  
Lloyd: Is that a white head I see? * looks closely on Shana's forehead *  
  
Shana: White head? Where?! * looks franticly in a mirror *  
  
ssp47: If ya'll have had enough fun over there we're going to start our game now * spins the bottle * Oh, fancy that  
  
Rose: Heh, it's pointing towards the wall  
  
ssp47: * barley touches the wall *  
  
Albert: I guess it is my turn to spin this little glass bottle that once contained a bubbly substance referred to as coke that ssp47 has kept here for us to use in this game of fake affection  
  
Kongol: Kongol can't understand long sentences  
  
Albert: I'll now spin this bottle which I hope will stop on a more sutible personage worthy of my full affections so that I may save myself-  
  
Rose: This is getting old  
  
ssp47: Hit him Kongol  
  
Albert: * clears throat * Oh is it my turn now or is it Miranda's?  
  
All: * stare at Albert like he's dumb as a rock *  
  
Albert: Alright, my go. * spins bottle and it stops on- *  
  
ssp47: * chokes *  
  
Meru: * gag *  
  
Albert: Well what do you know? The trash can  
  
Miranda: Go for it man!  
  
Albert: * kisses it with much reluctance * Eeeeeewwww  
  
Rose: Maybe we should make a tighter circle  
  
ssp47: Haschel, your turn  
  
Haschel: I now call upon the powers of the four gods * meditates and the bottle starts spinning *  
  
Miranda: It's gonna be Meru  
  
Albert: I second that  
  
ssp47: It's defiantly gonna stop at Meru  
  
Meru: * grabs hammer * Just in case, ^_^  
  
* bottle stops *  
  
All: * gasp *  
  
Haschel: * gets big hearts for eyes * Come here Meru!  
  
Meru: Nooooooooooooooo * runs away *  
  
Haschel: * follows her into a bedroom and door slams *  
  
Lavitz: * appears from nowhere * That's just wrong  
  
ssp47: Nothing while happen, trust me  
  
Miranda: * spins bottle *  
  
Lavitz: * groans * Why me?  
  
Miranda: * grabs Lavitz *  
  
All: OooooOOOooooo  
  
Lavitz: * paralyzed *  
  
Miranda: I'm not going to kiss you if Melbu came back to suck my soul into Mayfil  
  
* ceiling collapses *  
  
Shana: It's a bird! It's a plane! It's-  
  
ssp47: Get real Shana, it's only the pizza boy  
  
Pizza Boy: I bet that's what you want to think, don't ya? You just think that's only a pizza boy, coming through your ceiling, dressed in a checkers outfit with a flat box full of explosive divices?! Well guess what!!!  
  
Lloyd: NOOOOO!!! DON'T DO IT! WE SURRENDER!!! JUST DON'T DO IT!!! * cries again *  
  
Pizza Boy: Dude, I haven't done anything yet  
  
Lloyd: * sniff * I know, it's simply horrible!  
  
ssp47: Whatever, you guys can freak out for all I care but I get the pizza! * takes it and eats it *  
  
Pizza Boy: No don't eat that! Awwrgh! Now you took my whole reason to be here!  
  
Rose: Good get lost, wait, I didn't order spinach on this pizza!  
  
Pizza Boy: We were out of anchovies  
  
Miranda: * gets sick again *  
  
Rose: * sighs * You're over paid, hit the road  
  
Dart: * munch, munch *  
  
Pizza Boy: But what about my money?  
  
Rose: I ordered this four hundred years ago! You're way late  
  
Pizza Boy: Come on, how can you expect to deliver pizza on a moon  
  
ssp47: That's not our problem. We don't live past the flies on your face and we don't dive into people's ceilings  
  
Kongol: Get out  
  
Pizza Boy: Oh alright I see what's going on now. You're going to take over the world!  
  
Melbu: * appears out of nowhere * No that's my job  
  
Pizza Boy: * blows up *  
  
Lloyd: I KNEW IT!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!  
  
Lavitz: I thought we already made it clear that we were all dead  
  
Lloyd: Oh, never mind then  
  
Melbu: Hey what's up ya'll? Look I'm tired of the hunt ya down and squash ya thing, myself and I figure ya's are tired of it too. Why don't we all have a break and head down to the Bahammas? * puts on some cool shades *  
  
Dart: Sounds cool  
  
ssp47: I know I could take a break from this whole save the world gig 


	3. Bomb 3

* ssp47's Corner * 18 reviews already and I've only got two chapters. I'm amazed. Thanks, Alex "Wa" (Heh maybe I will get a 100 reviews before this thing hits chapter twenty. Hee hee!), Striker (You would've died if Albert kissed anything 'other' than a trashcan) SorsX (Indeed, much fun is gained from a five minute chapter) Lady Wolf Moon (Glad you like it, I'll try hard to update more) icewater-angel (I'll send ya a souvenir ^_^) Aya (Did Miranda kiss Lavitz? I haven't thought that far, ^_^;;) Freefall Insanity (I actually borrowed that line from somewhere) DarkDragonX (I want to go to the Bahamas sometime in my life) for the reviews!  
  
Bomb 3:  
  
ssp47: So how are we going to get there?  
  
Dart: We can always borrow Melbu's space-alien-aircraft and fly to the islands  
  
Melbu: If I had a space-alien-aircraft  
  
Dart: Then how do you get around? How do the villains always get to the important places before the good guys?  
  
Melbu: I don't know, how do we Lloyd?  
  
Lloyd: Got me. I've never figured that out  
  
Lavitz: Why don't we just use our Dragoon Spirits and fly over there?  
  
ssp47: And attract the media from all over the world?  
  
Dart: Cool! I'd be on TV!  
  
Lloyd: If only my mother could see me now  
  
All: * sigh *  
  
Shana: Why don't we walk like we've always done  
  
Albert: It's been twenty years since any of us have entered into the wild  
  
Rose: You do the math  
  
Albert: I have  
  
Rose: -_-;;  
  
Lloyd: Heck let's drive there!  
  
Kongol: Kongol to heavy for pathetic mortal human vehicle to carry  
  
ssp47: We wouldn't even make it five feet with Kongol in my car  
  
Albert: You can drive? You don't even have your learner's permit  
  
ssp47: Shhhh, it's a fic I can bend the rules  
  
Albert: You mean break; you can't bend and not break the rules  
  
Lloyd: Heh, heh  
  
ssp47: Options, options, I need options, people  
  
* silence *  
  
* crickets start singing *  
  
ssp47: Well?  
  
Dart: What? I'm trying to remember what 'options' means  
  
All: * fall over Anime style *  
  
* Meru and Haschel come out of the room *  
  
Haschel: Why is everybody on the ground?  
  
Meru: * gasps * DART PUT HIS "I'M-STUPID-FALL OVER-SPELL" ON THEM AGAIN!!!  
  
Dart: No I didn't! I don't even have a spell!  
  
Lloyd: Then why can't I get up?!  
  
Dart: Errr  
  
Shana: Dart help my up, dear  
  
Dart: No! Get up yourself wench!  
  
Shana: You jerk! I'll scream!!  
  
Dart: Then I'll walk on top of you!  
  
Shana: oO  
  
Dart: Hey! I'll do it anyway!  
  
Shana: oo! Ow! Ee! Ah! Ouch! Ah! Ba! HaArg! Argh!  
  
Dart: This is fun!  
  
Meru: Bad Dart! Getofa Shana! * pushes Dart off *  
  
Dart: * dark side controls him * * deep voice * You dare challenge me?  
  
ssp47: Oh no  
  
Melbu: * grumbles * That's my line  
  
Lavitz: Maybe if I hit him with a spitball, he'll think it's gross and won't be Darth Darte anymore!  
  
ssp47: Really? You think?  
  
Lavitz: * nods * It should work  
  
Albert: I agree. Considering the large amounts of wet mouth fluids dripping over the-  
  
Rose: Smack him Kongol  
  
Kongol: Kongol confused. Kongol hit!  
  
SMCAK!  
  
Albert: X_X * falls over dead *  
  
Lavitz: O_o Majesty Albert!!! *deep voice * Nnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-  
  
Lloyd: Are you done yet?  
  
Lavitz: I'm trying to be dramatic  
  
Rose: Save us the excitement  
  
Meru: Yeah I challenge you! Spike head!  
  
Dart: * glares at Meru and pulls out light saber *  
  
Lavitz: Where did he get that?!  
  
Melbu: I want it!!  
  
Dart: Ok here! * throws it to Melbu *  
  
Melbu: Whoooooo hohohooo hoooooo!!!!  
  
Rose: Dart you idiot! Now he's gonna-  
  
Melbu: * starts running around the house with it like a mad man *  
  
ssp47: Oh guess we can stand up now  
  
Meru: Wha? What are you gonna fight with now?!  
  
Dart: I will use the force! * glares at Meru * I'm-Stupid-Fall-Over spell go! Go spell go!  
  
Meru: * lands face first on the floor * I'm paralyzed!  
  
Dart: * red laser goes around the room * Bow before me mortals!  
  
* nothing happens *  
  
ssp47: Dart get real! * throws a book at him *  
  
Dart: O_o Oww  
  
Meru: * stands up * I won't be tripping over Shana anymore  
  
Shana: * hoarse voice * Uhhhhhhh  
  
Melbu: * comes back * Check it out dudes! I finally found out how this thing works! You use it like a sword and it melts things!  
  
Lloyd: Really? I didn't know it could melt things!  
  
Melbu: Watch! I'll melt the house into a space ship!  
  
* house melts into a space ship *  
  
Lavitz: Yeah! Now we can fly to the Bahamas!  
  
Melbu: All aboard!  
  
* board ship and fly off *  
  
Lavitz: I have a feeling we forgot something  
  
Rose: Or someone  
  
Albert: Where's Miranda?  
  
* back in the back yard *  
  
Miranda: What happened to me? How did I get out here? Wait! Where's the house?! 


	4. Bomb 4

* ssp47's Corner * Thanks, Alex "Wa", Striker, SorsX, Lady Wolf Moon, Aya, Freefall Insanity DarkDragonX, for the reviews!  
  
Bomb 4:  
  
Lavitz: * looks around the melted house that can now fly * Nice, TV, pocket sized fridge, and a complete view over the whole world.  
  
Albert: Look mom! No ground!  
  
Kongol: Kongol thought Kongol killed human king  
  
Albert: * silence *  
  
Dart: * gasps * ALBERT'S A GHOST!!!  
  
Albert: No I'm NOT!!  
  
All: * silence *  
  
Albert: Ok, ok, ok, so I'm dead, so what?  
  
Melbu: Welcome to the club, dude! * pats Albert's back, but his hand goes right through Albert's spirit *  
  
ssp47: Where's your body?!  
  
Albert: Ummm  
  
Lloyd: Guys I think I found it * opens fridge *  
  
All: Ewwwwwwwwwwww  
  
ssp47: No wait, that's just Dart's old smelly gym socks  
  
Dart: I could've sworn I gave them to Melbu  
  
Melbu: Well you know dude, they were too hot. When you're a ghost you only know cold  
  
All: * look at Rose *  
  
Rose: What are you guys looking at?  
  
ssp47: Figures  
  
Melbu: Well now that we all know that you're a ghost you have to do cool stuff!  
  
Albert: What should I do?  
  
Meru: Scare us baby!  
  
Albert: . I'm not the scaring type  
  
Melbu: You know I just now noticed something. You really aren't the scaring type are you?  
  
Albert: No  
  
Meru: Hey can you walk through me?  
  
Albert: And whyyyyyy would I want to do that?  
  
Melbu: * pushes Albert forward *  
  
Albert: * suddenly freaks out * YOU CAN'T PUSH ME YOU IDIOT!!! I'M TRANSPARENT!!! I HAVE NO BODY TO PUSH!!!  
  
Dart: * on the phone * Mom you know that ghost that haunted me ten years ago? Yeah that one. Well I have something to tell you-  
  
Albert: GAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! * fangs come out of his mouth and Albert eats the sofa whole *  
  
Dart: IT'S BACK HAUNTING MEEEE!!!!!  
  
Lloyd: Dart that is no way to handle this type of situation! * gabs phone * SAVE US!!!!!!  
  
Albert: * eats Shana *  
  
CRUNCH!! SMACK!! CRUSH!!  
  
Albert: Mwuahahaahahahahahahaha- * cough, hag, cough, cough * Hah! Gah! Gwat! Spish! Hagh! Plah! * spits out Shana's skeleton *  
  
All: Oo * run away *  
  
Dart: CODE RED! CODE RED! I REPEAT WE HAVEA CODE RED!!  
  
Lloyd: Screw the code red! I'm jumping out of the house dude! * bales out *  
  
Rose: That reminds me of a question I had  
  
Haschel: Who's driving the house?!  
  
ssp47: Oh, not good. Haschel I told YOU to drive  
  
Haschel: And I was, till just now  
  
Announcer: All passengers are to bale out of the house, I re-  
  
All: * bale out *  
  
Announcer: Never mind  
  
House: * flies off into space *  
  
KA-BOOM!!!  
  
Miranda: Falling planks of wood? That could only mean!  
  
All: * fall ontop of Miranda *  
  
Dart: At least I fell on something soft  
  
Miranda: Yeah! My chest!  
  
Dart: Eh  
  
Lloyd: And my butt!  
  
Dart: * gets off of both of them * Where's Albert?  
  
Albert: Bwuahahahahaahhahaahah!!! Come here my little morsals!!  
  
All: Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!  
  
All: * run around in circles like idiots *  
  
Meru: Ewww!! Albert just licked me!!!  
  
Albert: Wingly tastes good! MORE!!!  
  
Kongol: Pathetic mortal ghost human king make Kongol angry! Kongol SMASH!!! * hits Albert with a sledge hammer *  
  
Albert: * dies *  
  
ssp47: Ah, great you killed him Kongol!  
  
Rose: I was sure that we already confirmed that he was dead.  
  
ssp47: Oh yeah  
  
Melbu: So what are we gonna do now without a flying house, dudes? 


	5. Bomb 5

* ssp47's Corner * Thanks, Aerena, Demongod86, Lora Hishora, Alex "Wa", Merril25, Striker, SorsX, Lady Wolf Moon, Aya (sure you can be in the next chapter! ^_^), Freefall Insanity, icewater-angel, Ryu-Chibi, DarkDragonX, for the reviews! And technically speakin they're all dead. But it's supposed to be confusin cuz it's funny that way. Heh, ^_^. And one last thing, READ DarkDragonX's fic, the Darkness of Evil. You MUST read it, he's real desperate and needs validation. One chapter fokes, come on. Make him feel good!  
  
Bomb 5:  
  
ssp47: Ok, so what are we gonna do?  
  
Miranda: Hey you guys were the ones who blew up the house so don't look at me  
  
Lavitz: If you wish upon a star, it doesn't matter who you are-  
  
All: O_o  
  
Dart: Mmmmm, corn chips!!!  
  
Lloyd: Hey, gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight!  
  
All: O_O  
  
Dart: * hurls * Huuullaahhhhh!!!!  
  
ssp47: Sick!  
  
Lloyd: Sorry don't know what made me sing that  
  
Meru: Hey let's all go to the Bahmmas!!!  
  
Albert: Oooo!! What a great idea, Barbie!!!  
  
ssp47: You're dead, shut-up!  
  
Albert: No! I've been tortured too long! I try and I try and finally I just can't take it anymore! You're so mean to me! * bawls like a baby *  
  
Rose: * hands him a tissue *  
  
Kongol: Kongol bored out of his mind  
  
Meru: Boring!!!  
  
Lloyd: Ok I'm bored  
  
Dart: I'm like soooo bored, man  
  
Rose: * no comment *  
  
Lavitz: Hey let's play the drinking game!  
  
Haschel: What are we gonna drink with?  
  
Melbu: Why didn't ya say so dude? I got like twenty cans a mountain dew * pulls out the cans *  
  
Albert: Mountain dew!  
  
ssp47: You're dead, can it!  
  
Albert: Ah come on! Let me have another chance. Playing dead is soooo boring!!  
  
ssp47: No  
  
Albert: Pllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!!  
  
ssp47: No!  
  
Albert: Strange, that usually works. * sighs *  
  
Lavitz: Twenty cans of Mountain Dew on the wall, hiccup! * becomes drunk *  
  
Dart: Twenty cans of dew on the wall  
  
Lloyd: Take one down  
  
Haschel: Pass it around  
  
Meru: One can subtracted from the wall  
  
All: * raised eyebrows *  
  
Meru: * gulp, gulp *  
  
All: * gulp, drink, gulp, gulp, swallow * MMMmmmmmMMMMmmm caffine!!!!  
  
Melbu: Ahhh! ^_^  
  
Albert: CAFFINE!!! * jumps around like a mad man *  
  
Meru: Leap frog!! * jumps around like a frog * Riiiiibet! Riiiiibet!  
  
Melbu: Dude, you are like so immature  
  
Meru: Ahahahahahahah!!! I win!  
  
Dart: Ok * sratches head *  
  
Lloyd: ^______^  
  
Meru: ^________________________^  
  
Lloyd: ^_________________^  
  
Meru: Mine's bigger!!!  
  
Lloyd: Shut-up!  
  
Dart: We all knew Meru had a big mouth anyway  
  
All: Lol!  
  
Albert: I'm hungry!  
  
ssp47: Not good  
  
Albert: Haschel!!!  
  
Haschel: * gulp, gulp * Mountain dew!!!  
  
ssp47: Haschel!  
  
Haschel: Oh right. Oh save me!!! Albert's gonna eat me!!! * does nothing and grabs another mountain dew can *  
  
Pop!  
  
Haschel: Neh?  
  
* green smoke appears *  
  
Albert: What DID YOU DO MAN!!!! Now I can't eat you!!! Argh!!!  
  
Haschel: How am I supposed to know?!  
  
Shana's spirit: Muwhwhahahahahahah!!! Now you have brought back my spirit from the mountain dew can!!!  
  
Dart: Oh great  
  
Lloyd: -_-;;; She is soooo lame  
  
Rose: * curses silently to herself * I'm gonna send her to Mayfil even if it's the last thing I do  
  
Shana: I have come back to avenge myself on the one who killed me!! * creepy voice *  
  
Albert: O_o Bye guys!!! * runs off *  
  
Miranda: Not so fast, bud! * grabs his shoulder *  
  
Albert: Nooooooo!!! Don't send me to Mayfil!!!  
  
Rose: * grins *  
  
Shana: Now I will torture you all!!!! Look at me now! Will I ever learn I don't know how, but I will suddenly loose control, there's a fire in my soul. Mamma Mia, here I go again-  
  
All: Nooooooooooo!!! NOT THAT!!!!!  
  
Shana: Why, why did I ever let you go. Mamma Mia, now I really know, My my, I could never let you go!  
  
Dart: Not that song!!! Pleeeaaase! Anything but that song!!!!  
  
Shana: Want it to be worse, eh? Alright. * annoying high pitched voice * I love you-  
  
All: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Rose: Argh! That does IT!!! * transforms *  
  
ssp47: R-rose?  
  
Shana: Huh?  
  
Rose: DEMON'S GATE!!! * big black doors appear *  
  
Shana: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! * disappears *  
  
Rose: * breathes deeply * MAN that was annoying!!  
  
All: * cower away *  
  
Melbu: Rotten cheese? * hands a piece to Lloyd *  
  
Lloyd: Hey man, rotten cheese! * eats it *  
  
ssp47: Cut it out you two!  
  
Melbu: Come on now. You gotta feel the power of cheese  
  
ssp47: * sweatdrop *  
  
Miranda: Uh, hello we still don't have a house  
  
Haschel: Let's build one!  
  
Miranda: How?  
  
Haschel: With my magic wand of course. Wanna see it?  
  
Miranda: Eeeh, sure  
  
Haschel: * pulls it out * ___________________ ~*~~~~*~*~~** Wingardium Leviosa!!!  
  
POOF!!!  
  
ssp47: Wow, it's my house  
  
POOF!!!  
  
Lavitz: Heh, my car, weeeeeee!!! Let's go- hiccup!- for a drive!  
  
Meru: Yeah let's go!!!  
  
Lavitz: * drives off *  
  
ssp47: -_-;; Idiots! 


	6. Bomb 6

* ssp47's Corner * Thanks, Aerena, Alex "Wa", Merril25, Striker, Lady Wolf Moon, Aya, Freefall Insanity, icewater-angel, DarkDragonX, for the reviews! Oh man you guys can grab the pitch forks now. I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long. And I'm gonna have some of my reviewers in this fic, so bear with me if I don't get your personality right.  
  
Bomb 6:  
  
Lavitz: * drivin through the city * Let's get together yeah, yeah!  
  
Dart: ENOUGH WITH THE SINGING ALREADY!!!  
  
* silence *  
  
Dart: That's better.  
  
Lavitz: Old man riiiiiiiiiiiiver  
  
Dart: GAH!!!  
  
Albert: I'm still hungry!  
  
Haschel: Let's stop at a restaurant.  
  
Melbu: How about Big Boy, dudes?  
  
Miranda: Yeah there's Big Boy over there.  
  
Dart: My mom told me I was a big boy.  
  
Lloyd: I'm sure she said that when she was giving birth.  
  
Lavitz: * parks car * Thank you for choosing Lavitz GetawaystoFaraways. Please remove all selt belts, cousions, candy rappers from the floor. Thank you.  
  
All: * leave car and enter Big Boy *  
  
Melbu: Ahh, smells great in here doesn't it?  
  
Aya (as the waitress): Good evening all you homeless people please come with me-  
  
Haschel: Oh we're not homeless anymore. Well we used to be but that was before Melbu blew up ssp47's house and sent it to the moon and back. THAT'S when we were homeless, but just a chapter ago I re-built the house with my magic wand. * looks very proud * ^_^  
  
Aya: Sure. Now please sit at the trough with the pigs and I'll be right back.  
  
Albert: * looks very offended * I? I?! I the king have to sit with barn yard animals?!  
  
Dart: Yeah well Sea World is over there if you prefer jumping baby seals.  
  
Albert: * eyes turn to hearts * Seeaaallsss!!! ^_^ * runs off *  
  
All: * sit in trough *  
  
Melbu: Oh, pigs dudes.  
  
Piggy: Oink, oink! * runs up to Lavitz * Oinky Woinky!  
  
Lavitz: * pats pig * Nice pig.  
  
Melbu: Heya cool piggy dude.  
  
Piggy: Bionky Kionky!!  
  
Lavitz: I think this pig is on crack.  
  
Melbu: I can understand him! ^_^  
  
Meru: Wow look at all this mud!! I'll be nice and make you all mud pies!  
  
All: Ewww  
  
Lloyd: * moves around uncomfortably * What the heck am I sitting on? * moves butt *  
  
Muddy person: O_O AHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Lloyd: Oh sorry. * sits on it again *  
  
Meru: Wow look at all this mud!! I'll be nice and make you all mud pies!  
  
All: You said that already!  
  
Meru: Wow look at all this mud!! I'll be nice and make you all mud pies! Wow look at all this mud!! I'll be nice and make you all mud pies! Wow look at all this mud!! I'll be nice and make you all mud pies! Wow look at all this mud!! I'll be nice and make you all mud pies! Wow look at all this mud!! I'll be nice and make you all mud pies! Wow look at all this mud!! I'll be nice and make you all mud pies! Wow look at all this mud!! I'll be nice and make you all mud pies! Wow look at all this mud!! I'll be nice and make you all mud pies! Wow look at all this mud!! I'll be nice and make you all mud pies! Wow look at all this mud!! I'll be nice and make you all mud pies! Wow look at all this mud!! I'll be nice and make you all mud pies! * speech gets faster and faster *  
  
Rose: She's tape recorder with a short circuit.  
  
Melbu: You are like so totally right, dude.  
  
Rose: I'm not a dude.  
  
Aya: * pulls out mallet *  
  
WHACK!!!  
  
Aya: Anything else I can do?  
  
Meru: -_- Man I feel tired.  
  
Aya: How about some aspirin?  
  
Lavitz: How about some Sanity Medication.  
  
Miranda: Look who's talking!  
  
Lavitz: * throws a mud ball at her *  
  
Miranda: * acts dramatic * I've been shot!  
  
Lavitz: * muffles laugh* Heehehheehahheh.  
  
Aya: I'll be right back.  
  
* in kitchen *  
  
Lady Wolf Moon(as cook): What should I make? Hmm. How about BeefintheBox? All I do is add water.  
  
Merril25(as laundry woman): Why the crap am I a laundry woman? Why would you need to do laundry at a restaurant? I mean it sounds like I'm one of those pathetic super heroes. Laundry woman!  
  
Aya: Are you guys done with the food yet? Oh wait they haven't ordered yet, dang!  
  
Lady Wolf Moon: No problem Aya. Everyone loves BeefintheBox! * grabs pitcher and pours water over a dry wooden block * Presto! Beef, it's what's for dinner!  
  
Aya: K, but as much as I appreciate that Lady, may I remind you that that's the only thing you've served our customers for the past three years?!  
  
Merril25: And I've been washing nothing! What's up with that?!  
  
Aya: That's your problem, and it's beside the point!  
  
Lady Wolf Moon: You wanted a job so.  
  
Merril25: But laundry?  
  
Both: * shrug *  
  
Lady Wolf Moon: So what am I going to do with this beef?  
  
Aya: Feed it to the pigs.  
  
* at trough *  
  
Dart: * snort, breath, sucks up snot and swallows it *  
  
Pig: Oink!  
  
Kongol: * suddenly pulls out axe * Kongol hungry!  
  
Lloyd: Somebody save us!  
  
Kongol: Not dramatic pathetic Wingly! Me want piggy!  
  
Lloyd: Oh, well then.  
  
Pig: * suddenly flies in the air *  
  
Haschel: What? Flying pigs?  
  
Meru: Oh I wanna fly too!!! * takes off and flies *  
  
Pig: O_o * attacks Meru *  
  
Meru: Ah ow! Dang pig! * grabs hammer *  
  
SMACK!!  
  
Pig: X_x * falls onto Kongol hand *  
  
Kongol: * munch, crunch * ^_^  
  
* blood gushes everywhere *  
  
All: Ewww  
  
Lavitz: Don't ya think you could've spared us that splatter?  
  
Kongol: Question now is, what Kongol eat when pig gone?  
  
Lavitz: * shuts up *  
  
Lady Wolf Moon: Who wants BeefintheBox?  
  
Rose: Everything comes packaged these days.  
  
Dart: So what were the old days like?  
  
Rose: Well they * pauses * I can't remember.  
  
Melbu: Neither can I man and I've been traveling in Zeig's body.  
  
Rose: You were asleep then.  
  
Melbu: Not totally.  
  
Lady Wolf Moon: Any takers?  
  
Dead pig: Oink!  
  
Lady Wolf Moon: * throws beef *  
  
Dead pig: Mmm, Mmm good!  
  
Kongol: * cough, cough, cough, choke, gag, cough, cough *  
  
Miranda: Hungry? Grab a Snickers.  
  
Aya: Wasn't there eight of you?  
  
Haschel: 'Was'.  
  
Albert: * over at SeaWorld * Awww! What a great throw momma seal. Do it again!  
  
All: -_-;; Ignore him and maybe he'll go away.  
  
Aya: Alright. Enjoy your meal. * leaves *  
  
Albert: Hey you guys gotta come see this! This seal can throw balls one centimeter into the air!  
  
Lloyd: * thinks to himself * Just ignore him. Once he's out in the wild where no one can hear him scream, everything will be fine. *  
  
Melbu: * thinks to himself * Once I get all of them out into the wild where no one an hear them scream, everything will be fine.  
  
Haschel: Hey I'm gonna go call ssp47.  
  
Lavitz: * pulls out a gun * You touch that phone and I'll blow your brains out!  
  
Haschel: You're dead! You can't pull the trigger!  
  
Lavitz: Dangit!  
  
Haschel: * dials phone * Hello. Yeah uh-huh. Yeah. Ok. Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh- huh. Heh. Oh? Yeah. Uh-huh. Yeah it was all your Lavtiz's fault. Yeah, uh- huh. Yeah he tried to kill me a second ago. Uh-huh, uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh- huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh. Of course, alright, uh-huh, bye.  
  
Miranda: If I hear uh-huh one more time I'm gonna kill him!  
  
Haschel: Ok I got her.  
  
Dart: Is she coming to get us?  
  
Haschel: Uh-huh.  
  
Miranda: GAHHHHHH!!!! * goes crazy and starts pulling out her hair *  
  
Meru: Wow look at all this mud!! I'll be nice and make you all mud pies!  
  
Lloyd: Ancestor give me strength.  
  
* ssp47's Corner * Ok I almost made 7 pages. Hope ya'll like it! Ok now review! 


	7. Bomb 7

* ssp47's Corner * Thanks, Aerena, Lady Wolf Moon, Demongod39, Aya, Freefall Insanity, icewater-angel, DarkDragonX, for the reviews! Man I feel sooooo behind. -_-;; Oy but that's thanks to all these Science Projects that are worth gold nuggets of my grade so I have to work hard on them. Alright bringing back the Reviewers! Lol!  
  
Bomb 7:  
  
Aya: I am the master of disguise! * acts stealthy *  
  
Merril25: What's your problem? * hands are soaked in bubbles *  
  
Aya: I'm bored.  
  
Lady Wolf Moon: What else is new?  
  
Aya: I don't know I haven't checked the evening news.  
  
Merril25: Let's see what's going on in God's World.  
  
* tv turns on *  
  
News Reporter: * talks to his imaginary friend * Well I don't know about you Greg but some pretty weird things have been going on.  
  
Greg: You can say that again Tom. First we heard about the new legendary BeefintheBox that saved consumers and kids of all ages. This healthy product has no 5-minute steps or refills. You just add water and presto! But please keep in mind that doctors approved this product and stated that it has Natural Artificial ingredients and is 100% fat! Kid tested and the mother(erss) approved. But that was fifty-five years ago and technology, as we know it ceases to exist! We are now going back to the common "all you can at the trough" restaurants, complete with unruly farm animals and of course everyone's favorite hated attraction, Sea World! But that's not the most important information we have for you tonight.  
  
Tom: You're right Billy Bob is isn't. Just five milliseconds ago we received a breaking update. Take it away.  
  
Greg: Oh I've taken it already boy! Hahahah! So lets get down to business. Just this night we saw big black gates open right over the city. Looks like a lot of people are turning forty this year!  
  
Tom: Good thing I turned forty sixty years ago eh Bob?  
  
Greg: That's right. Now we don't know the cause of this attraction but from what our cameras and common sense caught were a bunch of people standing around the area with "Take me with you into your space craft!!" signs which only means that aliens are about to take over our world.  
  
Tom: Oooh! Wouldn't wanna be around when that nuke goes off in New Frank's ainet that right Billy Bob?  
  
Greg: Thaaaaaat's right Tom! But you little people don't need to worry about that till it goes off. Just be sure to wear "No-sun-protection because it's not worth it": sunscreen and you'll be fine.  
  
Tom: Alright. Now leave us for a moment in peace while we break for a commercial. Duh duhnnah!  
  
Click!  
  
Aya: * hand flies over her head * Thank you for flying Delta!  
  
Lady Wolf Moon: So I guess New Frank's is getting blown off the planet.  
  
Aya: Good riddance! I never liked hot dogs.  
  
Merril25: * ponders heavily on an idea that she has to snatch up all of the soap in the world and threaten the world with dandruff *  
  
* back at the trough *  
  
Haschel: Any minute now.  
  
Lloyd: Right, she'll be here.  
  
* clock ticks by *  
  
Kongol: Five minutes thus passed away.  
  
Rose: Thank you Kongol. Why don't you read us the Bible while you're at it?  
  
Albert: Oh I can do that! I can bring repentance to you sinners!!  
  
Miranda: Can I beat him up?  
  
Lavitz: His weapon is too sharp and very long.  
  
Miranda: So are his speeches!  
  
Lavitz: If you can bring redemption to his soul, be my guest.  
  
Miranda: * evil grin *  
  
* ten minutes later *  
  
Albert: Repent yee!!! REPENT YEE OF YOUR SINS AND CONFESE UNTO YOUR GOD AND TELL HIM WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!! * choir appears out of nowhere and starts singing the "holy" music * (By the way if this part offends anyone, please don't sue me. I don't mean any disrespect this is just humor fokes.)  
  
Miranda: * bawls like a baby * WHAA!!! WHAAA!! I'M SOOO SORRY FOR BEATING THE ALMIGHTY OUT OF YOUR SOUL ALBERT!!!! WUAAAA!!! WHAAA!!!  
  
Albert: ^_^ Alright you are forgiven!  
  
Miranda: * stops crying * Really?  
  
Dart: Lloyd, tic tac toe, let's go!  
  
Melbu: Dude you can rhyme!  
  
Both: * play *  
  
* scribble *  
  
* scribble, scribble * Ha!  
  
Dang! * scribble, erase, scribble * There!  
  
Dude you can't erase!!! * dent, dent *  
  
Dudes don't tear the paper! Ooh! Tic tac toe! * scribble *  
  
Who said you could join our game?!  
  
Yeah?! * scribble, bibble *  
  
Cuz you all think that I'm coolest thing to ever play this pointless game. * scribble *  
  
* scribble, scribble, scribble, scribble * New game.  
  
* scribble * I win!  
  
Impossible! New game! * scribble, scribble *  
  
I win! *scribble, bibble *  
  
Gah!  
  
Lavitz: Bloody knuckles let's go!  
  
Albert: Can I play?  
  
Dart: Go away your royal loserness! You're not man enough to play!  
  
All three: * play *  
  
* whack *  
  
* smack *  
  
* crack! double whack! * OW!!  
  
Heh! Told ya! * WHACK!! *  
  
* scream *  
  
Bye Albert!  
  
Dart you and I are like so mean.  
  
Heh I know! It's fun!  
  
Haschel: Like who is talking right now?  
  
Dart: Oops! We forgot to put on our nametags when we talk, Lloyd.  
  
Lloyd: Yeah um, oops.  
  
Meru: * resurfaces from the deep * I am aliiiiiive.  
  
Miranda: Strange, I didn't know you died.  
  
Rose: * thinks in her head * Maybe I should kill Meru too. It would be a lot more quieter.  
  
Merril25: * walks in * You people are STILL here?!  
  
Lavitz: * frightened voice * We see dead people!  
  
Merril25: Riiiight. Well there are the ghosts in the closet over there is you want company.  
  
Aya: Shhh! Don't tell them that! That closet has to remain locked or you know!  
  
Merril25: It's a linen closet.  
  
Aya: Exaaactly!  
  
* an hour goes by *  
  
Lavitz: * sighs * Where's Meru?  
  
Dart: Don't know.  
  
Rose: Don't care.  
  
Lloyd: Don't share.  
  
Miranda: Don't snow.  
  
Haschel: Don't blow.  
  
Rose: Don't tear.  
  
Kongol: @_@ Confusion.  
  
Melbu: Dude you can't rhyme!  
  
Lavitz: Kongol you messed it up!  
  
Kongol: -_-;; Kongol have no human life.  
  
Dart: Good thing he knows that. I don't think I would had the heart to have told him.  
  
All: * fall over anime style *  
  
* somewhere out in the middle of nowhere *  
  
ssp47: Ah! Crap! There's goes the fork in the road! I swear I'm gonna send those morons back to the Endiness as soon as I can find a reason why I should!!! * looks at map * Where the crap is "Ridin Tornado"? Oh there it is. * is lifted off the ground * Weeee!!! ^_^  
  
* ssp47's Corner * Alright next chapter added, review, review, review! ^_^ I love feedback! And don't forget to read Legend of Fire. I should update that soon too. Have a good one ya'll. 


End file.
